Speak Now
by meetjasper
Summary: Dimitri is getting married but is it too the right person? R&R so i can get over my writers block:


Hey!:) I'm sorry for the lack of updates buy i have some serious writers block:/. I hope to get rid of it soon until then I've written this for you guys. I personally can't stand it but tell me what you think:) Oh and My stories might start being happier because of a guy:) Hey I'm going to turn us(me and him) into a R&D story so look for it:)

* * *

"I' m not this girl anymore, I can't just walk in there" I say to Lissa as I watch her through the mirror; She pulls my long almost black hair up into a high ponytail displaying my marks. I grimace as I see the battle star alongside my other marks. Dimitri almost died that day but he didn't, although our relationship did. "This is his wedding I cannot interrupt it, no matter how much I want too."

"You can't let him marry her, he isn't happy and you would know it if you would just open your damn eyes and tell your pride to shut up for once in your freaking life!" She yells as I pull on my Guardian Attire: black jacket, white shirt, and black slacks. I turn to stare at her and realize she doesn't have any darkness in her, she's just mad. "Dimitri isn't the kind of man to leave his guardianship Rose. Don't let him ruin his life. Don't let him loss everything for her. She's not right for him."

Laying my hand on her shoulders I push her softly onto the bed and kneel in front of her, "I know this is hard ..."

"No Rose," She yells pushing me back and standing up," You love him and he loves you. She is the wrong girl, why can't you see that? Why won't you try and fix it? Do you not want to be happy?" I hold back a laugh and think to myself happy? I don't deserve happiness but he does so I'm letting him go

Creeping around the corner I slip inside the church and look around at the decorations. You can tell Dimitri had no say in the wedding, I mean nothing here has any Dimitri-ness to it. I hear creaking coming down the hall and look for a place to hide, looking around I see the beams that line the ceiling and pull myself up just as his family and her snotty friends walk into the chapel, arguing no doubt. It's all they have done for the past couple of months. I snort back a laugh at the colors she has them dressed in. Poor Viktoria pastel colors just don't work for her. I see her shoot me a look that says shut up or I'll tell everyone where you are.

"Смотреть это роза! Я вижу, вы там."(Watch it Rose! I see you up there.) Says Vikki, I just smile at her and stick my tongue out. Olena's head snaps in Viktoria's direction whose eyes glance briefly up at me.

A smile flitters across Olena's face before she speaks, "Таким образом, вы сделали это сделать. Что вы собираетесь делать?" (So you did make it. What are you going to do?). What am I going to do? Why does everyone want me to do something? I close my eyes and take a deep breath and open them when I hear a door open, looking down I watch as Tasha walks out the room followed by her friends leaving Dimitri's family and me alone in the room. Jumping down from my beam I walk over to Olena who pulls me into a hug. "Rose I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Olena. All of you, even you Yeva." I say elbowing the old women who doesn't move. "What's up guys?" I ask looking at everyone. When no one answers I look over at Yeva. "What's going on?"

"I had a dream." She answers evasively never making eye contact.

"About what?" I ask looking between his family members, but none of them will make eye contact with me. "Yeva?"

"This isn't the right path. You must fix it or else." She answers in a way that doesn't really answer anything. I run my hand down my face as I look up at her.

"Not you guys too. Dimitri is happy and I'm not going to ruin it for him."

"But you love Uncle Dimitri" come s a small voice from Viktoria's side. Jayden, Viktoria's three year old son.

"I love him more than almost anything in the world." I answer truthfully as I kneel in front of him and pull him into my arms.

"I don't like her Rosie. She's mean to me." He whispers into my ear. I pull back and look into his eyes and wipe the tears falling from his small eyes.

"I know sweetheart." I say standing up pulling him up with me. He lays his head on my shoulder and I rub his back soothingly. I hear the door open and watch as he walks in decked out in a black tux. I place Jayden back on the ground and step back into the shadows before he sees me.

Closing my eyes I listen to his voice as he speaks to them apologizing for Tasha's rude behavior. His voice lulls me off and I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say, 'Don't say yes, run away with me. I'll be waiting at the backdoor don't say a single vow, I need you to hear me out.' I'm broken from my daydream as I hear a small voice, "I miss Rosie, Uncle Dimitri." I hear Jayden say with tears in his eyes. I choke back tear at the words that flow from Dimitri's mouth. "I miss her too little man but she's happier without me." I open my mouth to speak but the wedding party is called so I step back into the curtains.

I watch as people wave, smile, and wink at each other, little gestures that since they began dating her we haven't been able to do. She doesn't like me anymore. She only acted like she did so she could win him over and guess what it worked. He fell for her like a kid falling off a bike, hard. When I saw him with her I couldn't not approve, it was the first time he had really smiled in a little over two years.

The violins begin to play and the audience stands but I move further into the curtains, the lovely bride doesn't want me around. The farther down the aisle she goes the more my heart breaks. It seems like she's floating towards him. I see his eyes flicker towards my curtain and I know I'm busted. I let my head hand as I slide down the wall and sit on the floor. If I had known he wished it was me I never would have approved. I only wanted him happy and now I've made us both miserable.

"Don't say yes, meet me outback. Don't say a single vow run away with me." I whisper as a tear trails down my face. I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace" Dimitri glances my way along with Lissa. The room falls silent, this is my chance. I stand from the ground and step out of the curtains, all eyes are on me, horrified looks from everyone on her side of the room but I only see him.

"I'm not this kind of girl anymore, I shouldn't be barging in her but I can't let you marry the wrong girl, so don't say yes run away with me. I'll be waiting at the back so don't say a single vow." A gasp escapes from the crowd as Dimitri turns to stare at me.

A smile lights his face as he walks towards me and pulls me into a hug. "Let's run away now. I'm so glad you were around when they said speak now."


End file.
